Various mold assemblies are known in the art for creating custom countertops according to dimensions defined by the space needing the countertop and subsequently fixed by the size of the given mold. Many molds are popular for the production of standard sized countertops and allow for relatively high production rates. Unfortunately, most open type molds do not allow for the production of a countertop having a thickened outer edge as is desired by most consumers. The thickened edge typically is formed as a decorative, round or arc shaped contour and provides the combined advantages of comfort and safety and significantly higher aesthetic value while also hiding from view the supports which are typically attached to the underside of the countertop and by which the countertops are attached atop a cabinet.
Closed molds are also known and used and usually consist of a top half and a bottom half which are clamped or press-fit together prior to the mold being filled with an appropriate resin matrix or other type material. The closed type mold can be configured for producing a countertop with a thickened edge however its primary disadvantage is that it only produces a countertop according to the dimensions fixed by the size of the mold. Therefore, a differently dimensioned closed type mold is needed for producing a countertop according to each different desired specification.
Another type of prior art mold comprises an open mold constructed of a Teflon or other type of “non-stick” surface upon which is shaped a negative impression of the desired countertop. One or more of the inner facing edges of the semi-open mold is shaped as a negative of the rounded countertop edge. The procedure includes the steps of establishing an enclosed barrier which utilizes all or part of the enclosed mold by releasably securing a number of dividers in the arrangement desired. An initial pour is made to produce the top surface of the countertop. Following sufficient drying and gelling of the first pour, an appropriately configured separating bar member is secured atop the first pour in proximity to the inwardly facing edge of the mold and a second resin pour is then applied between the separating bar and the configured inner mold edge to create the thickened edge.
The above described “two-pour” process is an improvement over more traditional utilization of open type molds for creating a countertop product in that it can create a product according to more than one fixed set of dimensions. The major drawback, however, is the amount of time and effort which must be employed in measuring and setting up the mold, including installing the barriers and waiting for the first pour to sufficiently harden to permit the separating member to be attached for the final pour to create the thickened edge. Also, another disadvantage of this type of mold procedure is the low quality of the created product due to uneven thickness and lack of ability to produce straight and evenly consistent thickness of the countertop.
Still yet another challenge with many known molds is that they are not easy to use on site. That is to say, many mold apparati are used in a shop, away from the site at which the countertop will be placed, because of the complexity with moving them and using them on site. Still other molds are designed to be used on site, but are typically arduous to set up and use.
Thus, an improved countertop mold system would be easy to use, allow for quick set-up and pouring, and could be easily used on site, such as in the kitchen of a house being built.